OH MY LUCIFER PRINCE!
by ecrsar
Summary: "Don't you know who i'am? I'm your Angel. Your black and shine Angel. Your Lucifer. That's me. Chanyeol Park." [CHANBAEK - HUNHAN - KAISOO] dont judge the story from the summary/read and review? THANKS :*


_**"Apakah kau tahu tentang kisah Malaikat yang diusir dari Surga? Dia Menawan. Tertinggi di antara Malaikat lainnya. Tapi dia memiliki separuh hati Iblis di dalamnya. Dia berbahaya. Penuh tipu muslihat. Pandai merayu. Pintar menggoda. Jangan rasakan sentuhannya. Atau kau akan terlarut, dan jatuh bersama setiap sapuan kulitnya pada tubuhmu."**_

" _I want you._ "

Datang lagi. Suara sarat godaan dari makhluk entah apa itu, datang lagi. Suara yang membuatnya terbuai hampir di setiap malam. Menggoda, serta mematikan seluruh jaringan sarafnya. Membuat dirinya kesulitan untuk bergerak dan menolak setiap sentuhan yang datang bersama suara menggoda itu.

" _Don't you miss me, Sweety_?"

" _No_." Si gadis mengerang. Menolak, namun tertahan otot geraknya yang melemas, kehilangan tenaga. " _Don't. Don't touch me_." Harusnya suara yang dia keluarkan berupa bentakkan. Tapi nyatanya, dia malah mengerang. Mendesah untuk sentuhan yang dilayangkan bertubi-tubi pada tubuhnya.

Ini gila! Apa yang membuat matanya begitu sulit terbuka? Harusnya dia bangun, ketika sentuhan tak nyata itu makin merayapi titik-titik sensitifnya. Bukan malah makin terpejam, dan tenggelam kala sentuhan-sentuhan itu mulai merayap ke sisi-sisi tubuhnya yang lebih sensitif.

 _ **"Ingatkah jika dulu para orangtua sering berkata untuk berdoa sebelum tidur? Itu agar tidurmu bisa seindah pelangi, tidak terganggu apa pun. Tapi tahukah jika doa terkadang tidak mempan untuk sesesok Malaikat? Apalagi jika sosok itu adalah Malaikat tertinggi dulunya."**_

 _"Please ..."_

 _"What please, Sweety?"_

" _Don't touch_. Akh!"

"Tapi tubuhmu menginginkannya. Bagaimana ini?"

Ada tawa dalam suara yang terdengar serak dan rendah itu. Suara tawa yang entah kenapa membuat si gadis makin membuka lebar akses masuk untuk si penggoda.

"Kau milikku, _Sweety_."

 _No! Aku … ugh!_ Si gadis menjerit dalam hati. Bibirnya terlalu lelah untuk menyuarakan

apa yang hatinya ingin. Karena dia terlalu sibuk mengerang dan mendesah. Mengharap lebih, sekaligus ingin menolak.

Munafik? Entahlah. Dirinya tidak ingin sentuhan ini berlanjut, namun tubuhnya justru melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

Ini pasti mimpi. Mimpi paling erotis, yang dia tidak tahu bersumber dari mana. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah membaca cerita-cerita panas sebelum tidur. Dia juga tidak menonton apa pun yang bisa membuat hasratnya naik hingga terbawa mimpi.

Tapi bisikkan, sentuhan, dan perlakuan memabukkan ini selalu datang selama enam bulan terakhir. Membuat malam-malamnya basah oleh gairah, dan paginya pening lantaran tidak mendapati jejak siapa pun di kamarnya.

Ini aneh. Apakah sejenis makhluk halus haus belaian sudah mengganggunya? Tapi ini Manhattan. Walau makhluk halus bukan hal asing, tapi dirinya belum pernah menemui satu pun kisah menyeramkan yang berhubungan dengan hantu haus belaian.

"Aku mimpimu, _Sweety_. Mimpi untuk nyatamu. Aku Malaikatmu. Malaikat Gelapmu."

Huh? Si gadis hanya bisa merespon dengan otak yang bekerja setengah sadar, lantaran sentuhan tak kasat mata itu kembali hadir. Bahkan lebih memabukkan. Membuat sesuatu yang sejak tadi ditahannya, serasa akan meledak dalam waktu hitungan detik saja.

" _Open your thigh, Sweety. I will give what you want_."

Ini hipnotis paling memabukkan. Dia menurut tanpa bisa memprotes. Membiarkan dirinya terlarut bersama setiap cumbu manis pada tubuhnya. Membiarkan kepalanya berkabut oleh gairah. Hingga berakhir lemas dengan napas memburu dalam.

Rasanya menakjubkan. Sekaligus melelahkan. Seperti habis lari maraton ratusan kilometer. Padahal nyatanya hanya terbaring dengan mata terpejam rapat.

"Tidurlah, _Sweety_."

Satu usapan lembut, menyapu puncak kepalanya. Lagi, dia terbuai. Tapi kali ini bukan karena gairah, melainkan karena kantuk yang tiba-tiba kembali datang

"Aku akan datang lagi nanti. Dan ketika itu, akan kutagih dirimu, untuk benar-benar memuaskanku. Seperti aku yang memuaskanmu."

 _Tidak_. Satu jawaban itu menggema di dalam kepalanya. Dia terlalu mengantuk untuk menyahut.

"Mimpi indah, Sayangku. Sampai nanti."

 _Ya. Sampai nanti. Siapa pun dirimu, yang mengaku Malaikat Gelap-ku._

TBC

Anyeong! Salam kenal buat kalian semua para CB lovers. Wk. Aku penulis baru di FFNET. Gimana? Ini baru prolog. TBC or end? Wk  
Ditunggu reviewnya ya semuaaa :*


End file.
